Dunces and Dragons
'''Dunces and Dragons '''is a Season 4 episode. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick travel back in time, and journey to rescue Princess Pearl. Synopsis SpongeBob and Patrick are inside the Medieval Moments stadium/restaurant. When they arrive, Morrie asks for 2 volunteers to take part in the jousting. SpongeBob and Patrick volunteer and are chosen, unaware that they are going to be in the tournament. When they mount their horses and begin to joust, SpongeBob and Patrick are launched off them through the roof, and land in an 8th century Bikini Bottom. A group of knights riding seahorses surround the two. They take them to a castle, and lock the two in the dungeons because they believe SpongeBob and Patrick are witches. In the dungeon, SpongeBob and Patrick see an octopus that is extremely physically similar to Squidward. His name, however, is Squidly. The two believe this is a part of the tournament, until Squidly sings them a song about a Dragon Jellyfish zapping Bikini Bottom. Later, the 3 are sent to face King Krabs. The 3 sing an insulting song about Krabs's leadership, and he chooses to execute them. However, Princess Pearl reminds him of a prophecy about 2 witches falling from the sky and ridding Bikini Bottom of the evil wizard Planktonamor, who's dragon is destroying Bikini Bottom. Just then, the dragon smashes through the wall with the prophecy shown in stained glass. The dragon kidnaps Princess Pearl in order to execute her, and flings Krabs into the guillotine just before SpongeBob can be executed. The dragon flies off with Pearl, and Krabs, realizing they are the chosen ones, begs them for mercy and asks them to rescue his daughter. So the 3 of them (Squidly comes along too, after playing the clarinet very badly) embark on a journey to rescue Pearl. On the way, they stop at the blacksmith's shop to get armor (The blacksmith attempts to strangle SpongeBob because he though he was there to get his rent), but all of the weapons were too heavy except for a jellyfishing net. As they reach the castle, they are attacked by the Dark night(who is actually medieval Sandy who can apparently breathe underwater). SpongeBob and Sandy fight, with SpongeBob winning because of his karate skills. In awe of his skills, Sandy decides to team up with the trio. The 4 make an incredibly long journey to the top of the tower, and they gain access to the castle by Sandy pretending that she will torture them. At the top, the Dragon attacks, and successfully zaps the four, when SpongeBob gives them a Krabby Patty he was saving for lunch. The Dragon likes it, and it zaps Planktonimor instead. They reappear at the village, where Krabs is seen to be cooking Krabby patties on a modern grill for the dragon. Everybody is marching through a parting through a cheering crowd. When Squidly begins to play his clarinet, however, somebody throws a rock at him, which startles the seahorses SpongeBob and Patrick are riding, and they are launched back to the present. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Specials Category:2006 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:2006 episodes Category:Season 4 Specials